Let the Revolution Rise!
by Doctor Pharma
Summary: Alfred couldn't believe it. Could Arthur really have done this? Hurt and killed his people? How is he supposed to trust him now! Pre Revolutionary War fic! Human names used, may be some historical inaccuracies, song fic, sorta...


Hey everyone! So...this is my latest thing. I'm sorry about my other stories, I don't think I'll be updating them anytime soon. Anyway, this is a plot bunny I got from listening to the song 'Let the Monster Rise' from Repo! The Genetic Opera! That movies music seriously kicks ass. Listening to the song made me think about America and England and their kinda fucked up relationship during the Revolutionary War times. Obviously I had to change some lyrics... This happens right after the Boston Massacre. Sorry if some historical stuff is wrong. ^^; ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Alfred thought he was going to be sick.<p>

There was blood splashed across the streets, he could hear the moans of pain from those that were injured and he could already tell that some of those lying on the streets were dead.

Feeling bile rise in his throat the blonde turned from the gruesome scene, his mind going a mile a minute with different thoughts.

**_'Is...is this why...Arthur didn't want me to go outside today...?'_**

Alfred raised his head when he heard his name being called and saw Arthur running to him, a recently fired gun in his hands...

Shocked, he stumbled away from the older nation who just looked at him with sadness and anger in his eyes. No one bothered them as chaos continued to rage around them. Sighing, Arthur spoke first.

"Didn't I tell you not to go out? Didn't I?"

Of course he had, but being stubborn and hard headed Alfred hadn't listened.

"You did, you did..."

Sighing again England took another step to his colony but the young boy just flinched away.

"Didn't I say the world was cruel? Didn't I?"

"You did, you did..."

So what if the world was cruel? Alfred knew he could stand up to it. To anyone! But Arthur...the man that had raised him...had he really...

"Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why."

Arthur's voice took on a pleading tone, trying to calm down Alfred and make him see reason as he reached out for the younger boys hand.

"Can we just go home, Al, and forget this dreadful night?"

Shaking his head Alfred pulled his hands to his chest and backed away further. Still trying to deny the situation, that Arthur was different from all the other violent nations he had heard about.

"Didn't you say that you were different? Didn't you?"

"I am, I am..."

Feeling anger rise up in his chest Alfred pointed to the wounded and dead.

"Say you aren't that person, say it!"

But Arthur couldn't. He was that person, but he had to make Alfred understand! He was doing this all for _him!_

"I am, I am."

The blonde colony turned his furious blue eyes to the person he thought he could trust, his words coming out harsh and biting.

"Then tell me how to act, Dad! What to say, Dad! Tell me why! All you've ever told me, every word, is a _**LIE**_!"

Now Arthur was angry. How _dare_ that ungrateful little boy accuse him of lieing! When he was doing all of this, every single thing, for **HIM**! Again he tried to approach Alfred and this time the boy didn't back off.

"Didn't you say that you'd protect me? Didn't you?"

Arthur had promised! Promised to keep him safe! But this...these deaths...the taxes...his people being forced to house British soldiers...not being allowed to expand...how was this protecting him?

"I tried, I tried!"

Damn it! If only that stupid boy had listened to him and stayed inside!

Gesturing to the massacre again, Alfred's voice grew louder.

"Is this how you'd _help_ me? _**IS IT**_?"

"I tried! **_I TRIED_**!"

Lashing out, Alfred managed to land a few good punches to the Brits middle as he yelled out his anger and pain.

"Don't _help_ me any more, Dad! You are dead, Dad, in my eyes! Someone has replaced you! Dad, I hate you! **_GO AND DIE_**!"

Arthur was stunned by the hateful words and was unable to stop the blonde haired boy as he ran away, away from his 'Father'...

As he stood among the carnage Arthur felt a darkness rise up in him, one he hadn't felt since he had taken down the Spanish Armada.

"Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I?"

_"You did, you did..."_

"Didn't I raise him all alone, didn't I?"

_"You did, you did..."_

"Then Francis took him from me! Stole my Alfred! He's to blame!"

Of course it was that bloody frogs fault! Him and his God damn revolutions! Then he just _had_ to come and fill Alfred head with foolish notions! EVERYTHING WAS HIS FAULT!

"Have I failed my son?"

No...no of course not! Alfred was just confused. But the boy was hard headed and wouldn't listen to reason...

"Then let the father die! **_AND LET THE MONSTER RISE_**!"

A cruel smile crossed Englands face. So, his colony thought that he could disobey him? We'd just see about that!

Still holding his gun Arthur walked away from the blood and gore, he was going to put that impudent boy back in his place if it was the last thing he ever did!

* * *

><p>And cut! That's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed it...even though I don't think it's my best work...eh...I'll try to work on my other stories as soon as I can! Promise! Thanks for reading!<p>

Flames will be doused by my water powers. Persistent flamers will be pelted by hail.


End file.
